Our Farewell
by SilentRoses
Summary: Ein großer Sieg und ein langer, schmerzvoller Abschied. Diese Story hat mir lange im Kopf rumgespukt und wollte endlich raus. SS/HP --- R


**Titel: **Our Farewell  
**von: **SilentRose  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst  
**Paar: **Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
**Raiting: **PG  
**Summary: **Ein Abschied kann lang und bittersüß sein. Harry und Severus machen diese Erfahrung, nach ihrem größten gemeinsamen Sieg.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alles, was dazu gehört, gehört J.K. Rowling und diversen Firmen, die Rechte daran erworben haben. Ich gehöre leider nicht dazu. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich sagen, daß ich mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdiene, höchstens Spaß ^_^  
Das Lied "Our Farewell" ist von der aktuellen CD "Mother Earth" von Within Temptation. Auch nur geliehen, kein Geld verdient *g*  
**  
Author's Note: **Hier doch noch eine Kleinigkeit, bevor ich in ein paar Minuten in den Urlaub fahre. Ich hatte heute morgen Langeweile und hab gedacht, ich reiße diese kleine, nervende Idee mal aus meinem Kopf raus.  
Das Lied paßt nicht ganz 100%ig, aber ich wollte es lieber so als anders, ich hoffe, ihr seht es ähnlich.  
Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, eine richtige Geschichte draus zu machen, also den ganzen Hintergrund, der hier nur angedeutet wird. Was haltet ihr davon?  
Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr!!  
Und an alle, die gerade "Des Giftmischers Herz" lesen: Sorry, ich **kann **vor dem 25. kein weiteres Kapitel mir hochladen, weil ich Kapitel 18 noch nicht korrigiert habe, gleich wegfahre und kein Internet hab bis nächste Woche Sonntag.  
@Apophis: Ich habe also keine wirklich sadistische Ader, das ist höhere Gewalt *lol*

Viel Spaß!

SilentRose  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um mich herum ist Nebel, als ich langsam erwache und auftauche in Richtung eines schwachen Lichtscheins. Was hat mich geweckt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so gut geschlafen zu haben, seit ich... Ich weiß es schon gar nicht mehr. Ich schlafe normalerweise nicht.  
Langsam öffne ich die Augen, doch ich merke gleich darauf, daß es ein Fehler ist, als der Schmerz, verursacht durch die plötzliche Helligkeit in meinen überempfindlichen Augen, scharf in meinen Kopf sticht. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Schmerzenslaut von mir gegeben, denn plötzlich entsteht um mich herum Bewegung, ich höre Stimmen.  
Poppy... und Albus. Eine warme Hand legt sich auf meine, die so kalt ist, daß ich sie kaum noch spüre. Kalt? Warum eigentlich? In diesem Moment bemerke ich, daß nicht nur meine Hand kalt ist, sondern mein ganzer Körper. Ich friere erbärmlich, doch ich zittere fast gar nicht, gerade so, als wäre mein Körper zu schwach, diese Muskelbewegung noch aufzubringen.  
Zu schwach... ja, genau so fühlt er sich an. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf und versuche noch einmal, die Augen zu öffnen. Nur einen winzigen Spalt, bloß nicht zu viel Licht an sie heranlassen.  
„Professor Dumbledore! Er wacht auf." Es ist Harry. Ich fühle, wie meine Gedanken langsam anfangen, sich wieder in Gang zu setzen und die verwirrenden Puzzleteilchen zusammen zu setzen, die hier nach und nach ins Spiel kommen.  
Harry sitzt an meinem Bett. – Oder besser gesagt, an dem Bett, in dem ich liege. Es ist nicht mein eigenes. Ich würde niemals die Geschmacklosigkeit besitzen, in einem Bett mit weißen Laken zu schlafen. Weißer Leinen.  
Und im nächsten Moment weiß ich, wo ich bin. Aber was tue ich auf der Krankenstation und was macht Harry hier? Warum ist Albus hier?  
Ich öffne den Mund, doch ich bringe keinen Ton hervor. Mein Hals ist viel zu trocken und so rauh wie Schmirgelpapier. Wie lange war ich weg?  
Harry setzt sich sofort in Bewegung und greift nach einem Becher auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett. Was würde ich darum geben, jetzt etwas sagen zu können, irgendeine bissige Bemerkung. Doch ich kann es nicht und bin seltsam dankbar dafür, daß Harry mich ein wenig stützt und mir die Schnabeltasse an die Lippen setzt.  
Ein ganz leichter Anflug von Bitterkeit kommt in mir hoch. Der große Meister der Zaubertränke, der geniale Spion, der Voldemort über Jahre getäuscht hat – muß aus einer Schnabeltasse trinken, die noch dazu der Junge, der überlebte für ihn festhält. Wenn das kein Abstieg ist!  
Das Wasser fühlt sich wunderbar an. Seidig, kühl und weich gegen meinen entzündeten Hals. Und ich muß mich sehr beherrschen, nicht zu schnell zu trinken, um mich nicht zu verschlucken. Ich muß wirklich schon sehr lange geschlafen haben.  
Als Harry die Tasse schließlich zurück auf den Tisch stellt, fühle ich mich etwas besser.  
„Was ist passiert?" bringe ich mühsam heraus und bin selbst geschockt, wie klein und schwach meine Stimme ist. Farblos im Vergleich zu sonst und noch viel schlimmer, brüchig. Meine Stimme ist noch nie brüchig gewesen! Sie ist doch so etwas wie meine letzte Festung, eine Waffe, die selbst dann immer noch funktioniert hat, wenn der Rest meines Körpers mir den Dienst versagt hatte. Ich fühle zum ersten Mal, seit ich aufgewacht bin, Verzweiflung und auch Angst in mir aufsteigen.  
Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Harry sieht mich nicht an, sondern blickt unter sich. Ich kann sehen, daß eine Ader an seinem Hals nervös zuckt.  
Ich drehe leicht den Kopf. Albus steht hinter Harry. Das meiste von seinem Gesicht ist durch seinen Bart verdeckt, doch ich sehe seine Augen. Ich sehe seine Traurigkeit und seine Sorge und in dem Moment weiß ich, daß es besser gewesen wäre, gar nicht aufzuwachen.  
„Albus?" frage ich und meine Stimme kommt mir sogar noch schwächer und unsteter vor als gerade eben noch. Diesmal hört man meine Angst und ich könnte schreien deswegen. Und doch kann ich es nicht.  
Albus tritt an mein Bett heran und legt eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Seine Art des stummen Trostes. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf werden langsam laut. Sie schreien all das heraus, was ich nicht über die Lippen bringe, weil meine Stimmbänder meinen Befehlen nicht gehorchen wollen.  
„Du bist schwer verletzt, Severus." Die Worte dringen wie durch einen dichten Nebel an mein Ohr. Wo kommt jetzt schon wieder der verdammte Nebel her? Ich gleite zurück in die sanfte Dunkelheit, ich kann fühlen, wie sie an mir zerrt. Doch ich stemme mich dagegen. Ich muß wach bleiben.  
„Verletzt?" Ich komme mir vor wie ein dummer Junge, der nicht begreift, was man zu ihm sagt und deshalb noch einmal alles wiederholen muß. Verletzt... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.  
„Weißt du, was vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist?" Ich schüttle den Kopf und wieder bohrt sich der Schmerz erbarmungslos in meinen Schädel. Kein Licht und keine plötzlichen Bewegungen.  
Ich kämpfe weiter gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit, während Albus langsam erzählt, was vor fünf Tagen in Hogwarts passiert ist.  
Fünf Tage! Selbst nach der schlimmsten Folter durch den Dunklen Lord, bin ich noch niemals so lange ohnmächtig gewesen. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Die Geschichte, die Albus erzählt, ist unglaublich. Wenn er nicht total verrückt geworden ist, dann haben Harry und ich Voldemort vernichtet und die Zaubererwelt gerettet. – Und das so gut wie allein.  
Das kann nur ein Hirngespinst von ihm sein. Nicht einmal der Junge, der überlebte hätte Voldemort noch besiegen können. Er ist einfach zu stark geworden. Stark und unsterblich.  
Nicht allein, das ist unmöglich.  
Der Griff von Harrys Hand um meine wird ein wenig fester, als ich mich stöhnend aufbäume. Ich habe nicht mit dieser plötzlichen Schmerzwelle gerechnet, aber sie rollt trotzdem erbarmungslos über mich hinweg. Mir bleibt der Atem weg und ich spüre, wie mein Herz zum Zerbersten schlägt. Der kalte Schweiß tritt auf meine Stirn und ich möchte schreien, doch diese Blöße gebe ich mir nicht. Nicht vor Albus und nicht vor Harry.  
Harry darf das nicht sehen. – Ich fühle, wie die Wut auf Albus in mir hoch kocht, als der Schmerz langsam wieder nachläßt. Wie kann er es nur zulassen, daß Harry das hier alles sieht?  
Mein Atem beruhigt sich wieder, doch der Drang, einfach zurück in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten, ist noch einmal stärker geworden und ich kann dem Ruf kaum noch widerstehen.  
„Potter, was veranlaßt Sie zu der Annahme, daß ich mit Ihnen Händchenhalten möchte?" meine Stimme ist noch schwacher, noch erbärmlicher als vorher, doch ich sehe, daß meine Worte den jungen Gryffindor treffen. Er wirkt so klein und zerbrechlich, wie er da an meinem Bett sitzt. Blaß und schuldbewußt und er hat... ich stutze, als ich das letzte Gefühl aus seinen smaragdgrünen herauslese.  
Harry hat Angst um mich. Ich hätte niemals gewagt zu glauben, daß er... Er senkt den Blick, aber seine Hand läßt meine nicht los. Auch wenn meine Worte etwas anderes ausdrücken, ich bin doch froh, daß Harry in meiner Nähe ist, bin froh, daß er meine Hand hält.  
Die nächste Schmerzwelle erfaßt mich, doch diesmal ist sie mir nicht unbekannt und ich merke schon in den ersten Sekunden des Schmerzes, daß es mir diesmal leichter fällt, den Schmerz auszuhalten.  
Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, daß die Dunkelheit mich umfängt und mit sich fortreißt.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwache, ist die Krankenstation dunkel und totenstill. Im ersten Moment glaube ich, allein zu sein, doch dann spüre ich wieder den konstanten Wärmepunkt auf meinem eiskalten Körper.  
Harry ist noch immer da und hält noch immer meine Hand.  
Mein Blut rauscht laut in meinen Ohren und ganz langsam kommen die Bilder zu mir zurück, die ich während der zweiten Schmerzattacke gesehen habe. Es ist nur das kurze Aufflackern von Erinnerungsfetzen gewesen, aber ich kann es doch alles zusammensetzen und eine sinnvolle Erklärung daraus machen.  
Ich erinnere mich an den Kampf, den Fluch und den Gegenfluch, den Harry gesprochen hat. Doch der Gegenfluch ist zu schwach gewesen. Es gibt keinen wirksamen Gegenfluch gegen _ Avada Kedavra_ und ich bezweifle, daß es ihn jemals geben wird.  
Ich erinnere mich, wie ich Harry zur Hilfe gekommen bin. Und mit vereinten Kräften konnten wir den Fluch von uns abwenden. Er hat statt dessen irgendeinen Todesser getroffen. Kein Verlust.  
Die Erkenntnis legt sich wie eine Eisenklammer um meine Kehle und drückt zu, als ich mich plötzlich wieder erinnere, was nach diesem glorreichen Erfolg kam. Und plötzlich ist mir klar, warum Albus und Harry so besorgt sind, warum Harry nicht von meiner Seite weicht.  
Der Fluch des Schleichenden Todes. Nicht weniger tödlich als der Unverzeihlichste und genauso wenig aufzuheben.  
Mein Blick wandert zu unseren verschlungenen Händen. Vermutlich ist das während der zweiten Schmerzattacke passiert, denn vorher hat Harrys Hand meine nur umklammert.  
Der Junge schläft. Friedlich und ruhig.  
Doch ich weiß, daß dieser Frieden und diese Ruhe täuscht. Wir haben beide viel voneinander gesehen, wovon der andere niemals etwas geahnt hatte. Die letzten Monate, in denen wir mehr Zeit miteinander als mit irgendeinem Menschen sonst verbracht haben, haben uns gegenseitig die Augen für den Schmerz und das Leid des anderen geöffnet.  
Harry leidet nicht weniger als ich. Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich den Jungen noch stärker schützen will als vorher. Wir sind Freunde, wir haben einander angeschrieen, einander gestützt, einander das Leben gerettet. Wir sind vermutlich noch viel mehr als Freunde.  
Aber selbstverständlich „hassen" wir uns noch immer. Selbstverständlich ist Harry immer noch „Potter" und ich bin immer noch „Professor Snape" oder auch der „schmierige Blödmann", wie Mr. Weasley mich zu nennen pflegt.  
Diese Dinge werden sich niemals ändern. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
Er bewegt sich im Schlaf und wacht auf. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich richtet er sich auf und unterdrückt ein Gähnen, bevor seine Augen meine treffen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragt er mich und ich höre ganz deutlich das Zittern in seiner Stimme und sehe die Schuld in seinen Augen. Er glaubt, er sei Schuld.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Potter." Er blickt mich überrascht an und ich fühle in diesem Moment den Drang, das Kind vor mir in den Arm zu nehmen. Harry ist natürlich längst kein Kind mehr. Nicht mehr lange und er wird seinen Schulabschluß machen.  
Aber gerade jetzt ist er wieder ein elfjähriger Junge, der Dinge erfahren und gesehen hat, die ihm niemand gewünscht hat.  
„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre..." Ich schließe meine Finger, die noch immer mit seinen verschlungen sind ein wenig, ein kaum spürbarer Druck auf seine Hand, doch es bringt ihn zum Schweigen. Und ich glaube, er versteht.  
„Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie mich verlassen, Professor." Die Stimme des Jungen durchschneidet die Stille der Krankenstation, nachdem wir minutenlang schweigend zugebracht haben. Und seine Worte treffen mich so hart wie noch nie etwas in meinem Leben zuvor.  
Noch nie hat mich jemand gebeten, ihn NICHT zu verlassen.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

"Sein Sie nicht albern, Potter!" Ich blicke ihm in die Augen und ich weiß, er kann darin lesen, wie in einem Buch. *Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen, Kind.*  
Er nickt und drückt meine Hand ein wenig fester.  
„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Sie zu retten, Professor. Sie müssen nur bitte durchhalten." Ich lächle. Das ist etwas, was sogar Potter, der Junge, den ich trainiert habe, bisher selten an mir gesehen hat. In all den Monaten, in denen ich ihm alles über die Dunklen Künste beigebracht habe, was er wissen mußte, um gegen Voldemort antreten zu können, hatte es wenig Anlaß zum Lächeln gegeben, so wie eigentlich auch jetzt. Aber gerade jetzt möchte ich ihm Sicherheit geben, während ich ihm in der Zeit des Trainings Vorsicht beigebracht habe.  
„Sie sind ein Dummkopf, Potter. Es gibt gegen den Schleichenden Tod kein Mittel." *Ich werde nicht aufgeben, so lange du daran glaubst.*  
„Ich werde niemanden mehr haben, wenn Sie fort sind." Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, als ich fühle, wie meine Augen ein wenig brennen. Obwohl ich es mir gerne einreden möchte, brennen sie nicht aus Müdigkeit.   
Ich weiß nur zu gut, was Harry meint. Wenn ich sterbe, und das werde ich sehr bald tun, hat er immer noch Ron, Hermine, Albus und Sirius, doch er wird allein sein. Denn wir beide haben eine gemeinsame Basis, die niemand anderes mehr mit diesem Jungen erreichen wird. Wir beide sind aus dem gleichen Holz. So unterschiedlich von außen, aber so gleich, wenn es um unser Inneres geht.  
„Und das von dem Jungen, den jeder liebt." Erwidere ich mit so viel Sarkasmus, wie ich in meine brüchige Stimme pressen kann. *Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, auch wenn ich eigentlich fort bin.*  
Eine Träne rollt Harry über die Wangen und ich löse vorsichtig meine Hand von seiner, um sie wegzuwischen. Ich kann Harry nicht weinen sehen. Früher war es mein höchstes Ziel. Was hätte ich nicht alles darum gegeben, wenn dieser Junge nur einmal seine Fassung verloren und in meinem Unterricht geweint hätte. Doch er hat es nie getan.  
Und die Tränen, die er jetzt weint, kann ich nicht ertragen. Es sind Tränen, die nicht sein sollten. Niemand weint um mich.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life   
Although you might think that you are_

  
"Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man sich mit einem Menschen versteht oder von dem Menschen verstanden wird. Aber das wissen Sie, Professor." Ja, ich weiß es. Und es tut mir weh, daß ich schon wieder einmal der Grund dafür bin, daß der Junge leidet. Ich wollte es nie wieder sein, nachdem ich mich entschieden hatte, meinen Haß gegen James nicht mehr an ihm auszulassen.  
Nachdem ich bemerkt hatte, wie einsam diese Seele eigentlich war, die sich unter dem scheinbar sorglosen Gesicht des Jungens verbarg.  
Es ist ein schleichender Prozeß gewesen, von mir unbemerkt geblieben, und eines Tages mußte ich feststellen, daß ich ausgerechnet den Sohn von James Potter in mein Herz geschlossen hatte.  
Ich liebe diesen Jungen, als wäre er mein Sohn und ich glaube, Albus weiß das sehr genau. Um so wütender macht es mich, daß er ihn das alles sehen läßt.   
Ich weiß, daß ich für Harry nicht einfach nur ein Professor bin. – Oder ein böser Feind. Ich weiß, daß ich für ihn in den letzten anderthalb Jahren den Platz von Sirius eingenommen habe.  
Doch jetzt wird Sirius selbst diesen Platz einnehmen können und ich mache mir wahrscheinlich zu große Sorgen um Harry.  
Und doch, ich weiß, wenn ich in diese Augen sehe, daß Harry gerade seine Vaterfigur sterben sieht. – Um Himmels Willen!  
„Nicht aufregen, Professor!" Der Junge springt auf und drückt sanft seine warmen Hände gegen meine Schultern, bis ich wieder vollkommen still liege. Wir sehen uns in die Augen und ich würde in diesem Moment alles darum geben, wenn ich den Schmerz aus seinen Augen vertreiben könnte.  
Vorsichtig hebe ich meine Arme und lege sie um den viel zu schmalen Oberkörper des Jungen. Fast augenblicklich gibt er nach und legt sich zu mir auf das weiße Krankenbett.  
Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat, meine Zuneigung so offen zu zeigen, aber ich weiß, daß wir beide es brauchen. Ich vielleicht sogar noch mehr als Harry. Er kuschelt sich an mich und schon wenig später merke ich, wie der Ärmel meines Krankenhausnachthemdes von seinen Tränen durchnäßt wird.

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Der Morgen graut und Harry ist in meinem Arm eingeschlafen. Obwohl ich schon lange wußte, daß wir gelernt hatten, einander zu mögen und zu respektieren, bin ich doch überrascht, wie weit diese Gefühle bei uns beiden wirklich gehen.  
Und mit einem Mal fällt es mir noch schwerer, diesen Jungen allein zurücklassen zu müssen. Doch es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann oder er oder sonst irgend jemand. Es gibt keine Rettung.  
„Potter." Ich rüttle ihn sehr sanft und er wacht fast augenblicklich auf.  
„Haben Sie Schmerzen, Professor? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Nur für einen Moment spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, wieder zu lächeln, lasse es aber doch. Selbst im Angesicht des Todes kann ich nicht wirklich für lange über meinen Schatten springen.  
„Nein, aber Sie sollten sich wieder auf Ihren Stuhl setzen, bevor Poppy kommt." Entgegne ich und meine Stimme klingt noch müder und schwächer, als ich mich eigentlich fühle.  
„Oh." Ist das einzige, was er sagt, als er aufsteht, seine Kleidung ein wenig glatt streicht und sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett setzt. Fast augenblicklich nimmt er wieder meine Hand in seine, drückt sie ein wenig und streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über meine kalte Haut.  
*Ich dich auch, mein Junge.* Er lächelt.  
  
Zwei lange Tage hat Harry neben mir gesessen und meine Hand gehalten. Zwei Nächte lang in meinem Arm geschlafen oder geweint. Es ist ein langer Abschied gewesen. Ein intensiver Abschied. Und doch war er zu kurz.  
Harry tupft mir mit einem nassen, kalten Tuch die Stirn ab, während ich mich unter Schmerzen aufbäume – wenn man das so nennen will. Ich habe kaum noch die Kraft, mich zu bewegen, sogar das Atmen fällt mir schon schwer.  
Aber ich fühle, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachlassen und ich weiß instinktiv, ich habe sie zum letzten Mal gefühlt. Sie werden nicht mehr wiederkommen.  
Einerseits bin ich froh, andererseits macht es mich auch traurig. Ich werde sterben.  
„Potter." Meine Stimme ist fast nicht mehr zu hören, doch er hört sie immer. Gerade so, als würde er es mehr fühlen als hören, wenn ich spreche. Sofort hält er in seiner Bewegung inne. In seinen Augen liegt ein alarmierter Ausdruck.  
„Nicht Professor." Das Flehen in seiner Stimme ist wie ein Messer, daß sich in mein Herz rammt. Bin ich egoistisch gewesen, die Gefühle, die Harry für mich entwickelt hat, anzunehmen? Habe ich dadurch noch alles schlimmer, den Abschied noch schwerer gemacht?  
Er greift nach meiner zweiten Hand und ich versuche es wirklich. Ich sammle die Kraft, die noch in mir übrig ist, um den Kampf noch ein wenig länger durchzuhalten, doch es hat keinen Sinn. Es ist keine Kraft mehr da.  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry." Wie ein Fluß aus Diamanten lösen sich unzählige Tränen aus seinen flehenden Augen und hinterlassen eine glitzernde Spur auf seinem Gesicht. Tränen, die für mich vergossen werden.  
Er läßt sich neben meinem Bett auf die Knie sinken, meine Hände immer noch in seinen und seine grünen Augen halten meinen Blick fest. Oder ich seinen, ich weiß es nicht.  
Der Nebel um mich herum wird dichter und die Dunkelheit senkt sich langsam auf mich herab, heißt mich in ihrem Trost willkommen. Und auf einmal kommt es mir nicht mehr so schlimm vor, für immer und ewig ein Teil von ihr zu werden, auch wenn ich Harry nicht mitnehmen kann.  
„Ich weiß." Höre ich Harrys Stimme von ganz weit weg und dann ist die Stille vollkommen. Ich falle und hab doch keine Angst.  
Denn ich weiß, ich bin nicht allein, genau wie er.  
Auch wenn ich fort bin, werde ich doch immer bei Harry sein und er bei mir. Wir sind verwandte Seelen.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.  
_  
ENDE

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Seid doch so nett und schreibt einen kurzen Review (darf auch ein lange sein ^_^).

Daaaaaaanke!


End file.
